


лепестки

by marshall_line



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чондэ похожа на бескрайнее поле.<br/>Исин боится сорвать хотя бы один цветок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	лепестки

Чондэ говорит:

— Здесь хорошо.

Подольше бы так.

 

У Чондэ платье как лепестки.

Пунцовый шиповник.

Чондэ — лепесток.

 

Исин говорит:

— Нежная.

А Чондэ прячет лицо.

Совсем красная.

 

Исин говорит:

— Тёплая.

И Чондэ хочется, чтобы она замолчала.

 

Чондэ говорит:

— Перестань.

Невыносимо.

Исин смотрит ей в глаза.

Чондэ сдаётся.

 

У Чондэ косы до пояса и обруч с васильками.

Чондэ похожа на бескрайнее поле.

Исин боится сорвать хотя бы один цветок.

 

У Исин красные губы.

И это не её помада.

Чондэ говорит:

— Поцелуй меня ещё.

Раз.

И два, и три, и снова.

 

Исин говорит:

— Трогательная.

Чондэ не знает, что с этим делать.

Прими?

 

Чондэ говорит:

— Здесь хорошо.

С тобой.


End file.
